Ashamed to You
by Sora Hwang
Summary: Intinya, seekor beruang tidak akan pernah menolak mangsa yang lewat dihadapannya meskipun beruang itu adalah beruang pemalu. Maka dari itu, jangan coba main-main dengan beruang!../Oneshoot gaje YunJae/RnR ?


**Ashamed to You**

.

.

© Sora Hwang

.

.  
YunJae

.

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

Rated: T  
.

Length: Oneshoot

.

Warning: BOYSLOVE, typo(s), gaje, penuh khayalan author(?)

.

I might be the only one lucky Cassieopeia in the world if I own the casts, but I'm not. I just own the story ^^

.

.

Big thanks buat Shella Rizal eonni yang tadi menyempatkan baca dan menyukai ff ini padahal itu foldernya masih kepotong-potong dan baru kelar di post ke fb lewat ponsel jam enaman pagi tadi. Haha, gomawo semangatnya eon~~

.

.

.

ENJOY~ ^^

.

.

.

JAEJOONG POV

Bagus sekali... Pemandangan macam apa ini?! Baru saja aku sampai di sekolah tapi aku sudah melihat kekasihku tengah asyik mengobrol dengan beberapa yeoja centil yang mengelilinginya, dan ini sudah terjadi berkali-berkali! Jung Yunho itu benar-benar! Apa maksudnya semua ini?

Sejak pertama dia menjadikan aku kekasihnya tiga bulan lalu, dia jarang memperlakukanku dengan manis seperti orang pacaran pada umumnya. Awalnya aku berpikir maklum karena dia memang namja yang dingin dan tak banyak bicara, tapi lama kelamaan aku jadi meragukannya. Apa dia sungguh-sungguh menginginkanku untuk jadi kekasihnya karena dia mencintaiku? Atau ada alasan lain? Namja bermata musang itu bahkan hanya mengucapkan kata 'saranghae' lewat pesan singkat yang bahkan hanya dua-tiga kali ia kirimkan padaku setiap harinya, dia tak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta itu secara langsung selain pertama kali dia memintaku untuk jadi kekasihnya. Apa maksudnya semua itu Jung?!

"Oh. Hai, Jae"

Hah! Pintar sekali tuan Jung Yunho! Kekasihmu lewat di hadapanmu dengan dirimu yang tengah dikelilingi banyak yeoja yang bahkan bermanja-manja padamu di depan mata kekasihmu sendiri dan kau hanya bilang 'HAI, JAE' dengan santainya tanpa ada rasa bersalah?! Hoh.. Sudah tiga bulan aku cukup bersabar menghadapi kelakuanmu ini! Baik.. Kau yang memulai semua ini! Aku capek! Capeeek!

Huweeeee...

Kalau saja aku ini masih berumur lima tahun dan belum duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas, sudah pasti aku akan menangis sejadi-jadinya saat ini juga kemudian mencekik leher Jung babo itu dengan belalai milik Changchang. Ingin sekali aku memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami, tapi nyatanya aku terlalu mencintainya. Hatiku sakit sekali, eommaaa!

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Setelah memasuki koridor yang cukup sepi. Jaejoong segera menumpahkan air matanya yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Sesekali ia usap kasar matanya karena air matanya tak mau berhenti juga. Bibir mungilnya sibuk menggerutu, mengucapkan segala sumpah serapah tak masuk akal yang ia tujukan pada yeoja-yeoja centil yang menempeli Yunnienya tadi.

"Awas saja kalian yeoja-yeoja berdada palsu! Kuharap dada kalian semakin besar dan terus membesar sampai kalian pun berjalan menggunakan dada kalian, bukan dengan kaki lagi! Huh!" gerutu Jaejoong berapi-api tanpa malu.

Begitu sibuknya ia mengoceh tak jelas sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Yunho mengikutinya diam-diam. Yunho berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya sejak tadi akibat mendengar makian-makian aneh yang terlontar dari bibir cherry milik Boojae-NYA itu.

"Huweee... Jung Yunho, baboya! Hiks..hatiku sakit" Namun berikutnya hati Yunho beringsut merasakan sesak yang teramat menyaksikan Jaejoong menangisinya agak jauh di depannya. Ia benar-benar merasa buruk sekarang.

"Jae?" Seorang namja berambut coklat menghampiri Jaejoong dengan wajah cemasnya

"H-Hyunjoong hyung?"

"Kenapa menangis? Apa Yunho lagi?"

"Ng...i-itu"

"Jae, sudah berkali-kali kubilang padamu. Untuk apa kau bertahan kalau Yunho terus menyakitimu begini?" ucap Hyunjoong sambil mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong

"Jae, jadilah milikku. Aku bersumpah takkan pernah sekalipun menyakitimu. Aku jauh lebih baik daripada Yunho, Jae. Jadilah milikku" sambung Hyunjoong membuat Yunho yang bersembunyi di belakang loker mengepalkan tangannya marah

"H-Hyung...aku tidak bisa. Aku sa-sangat mencintai Yunho" tolak Jaejoong halus, tapi Hyunjoong malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua lengan Jaejoong

"Jae, perasaanmu pasti bisa berubah kalau kau mau mencoba"

"T-tapi..aku..h-hyung-" Hyunjoong mendorong tubuh Jaejoong ke dinding, kemudian mengunci tubuh Jaejoong dalam kungkungannya

"H-Hyung? Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku!"

Sret! Buagh!

"Jangan pernah mengganggu kekasihku lagi!" Baru saja Hyunjoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong, Yunho keburu memberikan pukulannya ke wajah tampan Hyunjoong hingga membuat namja itu terhuyung jatuh terduduk dengan sudut bibirnya yang robek dan rahangnya yang lebam

"Astaga! Yunho-ya! M-Mianhae hyung.." ujar Jaejoong dengan raut sesal sambil meraba pelan rahang Hyunjoong yang lebam

"Gwaenchana, Jae. Aku yang salah" ucap Hyunjoong tulus mengakui kesalahannya

SRET !

Yunho segera menarik kerah belakang seragam Jaejoong dan menarik si namja cantik itu pergi sebelum adegan yang dianggap Yunho memuakkan antara Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong itu berlanjut. Sedang Hyunjoong, ia hanya dapat tersenyum maklum memandang YunJae yang semakin menjauh darinya. Terpaksa dia akui bahwa Yunho memang sangat pas apabila disandingkan dengan hoobae cantiknya -Jaejoong.

.

.

Di sisi lain,

"Jung Yunnie! Lepaskan akuuu!" perintah Jaejoong sambil terus meronta agar Yunho berhenti menarik kerah bajunya. Mana ada seorang namja yang menyeret kekasihnya sendiri secara tidak elit begini? Ini memalukan sekaligus menyedihkan bagi Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho! Yak! Yak! Lepaaaas!" Suara lembut Jaejoong yang biasa mengalun indah di telinga Yunho berganti dengan jeritan cempreng yang amat mengganggunya.

Begitu uri YunJae sampai di taman sekolah yang sedang sepi, Yunho segera melepaskan Jaejoong. Death glare dan pouty imut segera Jaejoong layangkan kepada Yunho sekedar pelampiasan kekesalan yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"A-Apa? Kenapa memandangku begitu, eoh?" tanya Yunho agak jengah dipandangi Jaejoong sampai sebegitunya

"Kenapa kau memukul Hyunjoong hyung sampai dia terluka begitu?!"

"Cih, kau bertanya kenapa? Dia baru saja memaksamu yang notabenenya kekasihku untuk meninggalkanku kemudian memaksa untuk menciummu! Apa itu patut dibiarkan?!" Entah kenapa, bahkan saat marah beginipun Yunho tak mau memandang Jaejoong lama-lama.

'Kenapa? Dia bahkan tak mau menatap mataku dan terus selalu memalingkan wajahnya kalau kami sedang terlibat suatu pembicaraan. Apa dia memang terpaksa menjadi kekasihku karena suatu alasan, padahal sebetulnya dia sangat muak padaku. Apa begitu kebenarannya, Yun?' pikir Jaejoong dalam hati sambil memandang Yunho miris

"Oh! atau sebenarnya kau memang sudah lama 'bermain' dengannya dibelakangku makanya kau membelanya terus selama ini?! BEGITU, KAN!?" tuduh Yunho.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tak percaya, bahkan namja itu sekarang membentaknya dan menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan. Sungguh mengecewakan.

"Hiks...hiks.." Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan tangisnya saat ini. Hatinya semakin meyakini bahwa Yunho memang tak sungguh-sungguh menginginkannya. Ia makin merasa tak berharga. Bahkan tadi Yunho sudah menyeret Jaejoong seenaknya, marah-marah padanya, membentaknya, sampai menuduhnya selingkuh tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaannya. Apa itu yang dinamakan kekasih? Apa itu namanya cinta?

"Hiks...hiks.."

"J-Jae.." Yunho tersentak kala melihat kekasih cantiknya sudah dibanjiri air mata. Sesal yang teramat mulai merambati hatinya

"Aku sudah menduganya..hiks.. K-Kau hiks memang tak pernah mencintaiku sejak awal..hiks"

JDAAR… Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong, tak urung membuat Yunho membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"K-Kenapa kau bisa be-beranggapan seperti itu?" Keringat dingin pun mulai turun melewati pelipis Yunho

"Hiks..pe-pertama kau tak pernah mau menatap mataku saat bicara. Kedua hiks, kau selalu protes kalau jarakku terlalu dekat denganmu. Selalu menampik tanganku yang sedang menggenggam tanganmu. Hiks, ketiga kau tak pernah mau berduaan saja denganku. Ke-keempat, kau tak pernah mengucapkan kata 'saranghae' secara langsung padaku. Dan kelima hiks..hiks.. Yang kelima, kau bahkan lebih senang berkumpul bersama yeoja-yeoja centil itu! Hiks..membiarkan mereka bermanja-manja padamu bahkan sampai mencium pipimu seenaknya DI DEPAN MATAKU! Hiks, JADI SIAPA YANG SELINGKUH SEKARANG?! KAU BAHKAN TERANG-TERANGAN MENYAKITIKU TAPI TAK PERNAH MINTA MAAF SELAMA INI! Jadi, apa semua itu bisa dibilang kalau kau mencintaiku? Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu, Yun... Hiks.. Kau sangat menyebalkan! Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi! Hiks.."

"J-Jae, mianhae.. Jae.." Sungguh Yunho ingin sekali memeluk Jaejoong erat agar kekasih cantiknya itu tidak pergi dan mendengar penjelasannya dulu. Tapi yang terjadi, ia malah cuma menggenggam lemah pergelangan Jaejoong sehingga namja cantik itu dapat dengan mudah menghempaskan genggaman Yunho kemudian pergi meninggalkan namja bermata musang itu sendiri dengan seluruh penyesalannya. Wajahnya sungguh memerah hebat, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat sampai dia merasa sesak dan lemas.

"Lihatlah Jung Yunho. Bahkan sekarang kau membuatnya menangis dan kau tak mampu menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Baboya, kenapa aku justru selalu menyakitinya... Jae, mianhae.." ujar Yunho dengan kegamangan yang makin merasuki pikirannya.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Jaejoong terus menghindari Yunho. Namja cantik itu bahkan sampai mengganti nomer ponselnya agar tidak diganggu Yunho lagi. Setiap kali Yunho mencoba menyambangi kelasnya, namja cantik itu pasti tak ada ditempatnya. Membuat seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin dan pendiam menjadi uring-uringan dan doyan mengomel. Kerinduaannya pada kekasih cantiknya sudah terlalu besar. Membuatnya tak bisa bersabar lagi lebih dari ini.

Dan akhirnya di sinilah Yunho, di depan rumah Jaejoong. Ia sungguh sudah memantabkan hatinya untuk nekad langsung menemui Jaejoong di rumahnya. Namun, mendadak ia merasa gugup, mengingat rumah di hadapannya ini juga merupakan rumah bumonim Jaejoong yang berkemungkinan akan menjadi mertuanya kelak. Memikirnya saja membuat dia merona sendiri.

'Aish, tanganku gemetaran' rutuk namja bermata musang itu sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang gemetar, bermaksud untuk menekan bel pintu rumah Jaejoong.

Ting Tong...

Ceklek~

"Ah, mianhae. Apa Jaejoong ada?" tanya Yunho pada seorang maid yang membukakan pintu.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

Sementara itu,

Seorang namja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong tampak memandang puas sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat yang tergantung di tengah bingkai pintu balkon kamarnya dengan lehernya yang terikat selimut berwarna pink sebagai tali untuk menggantungkan boneka beruang tersebut. Kemudian ia ambil sebuah pemukul baseball yang sejak tadi tergeletak di atas ranjangnya. Dia acungkan pemukul logam tadi dengan susah payah kepada boneka beruang tadi.

"Bersiaplah, Jung Yunnie! Kali ini aku tidak akan memakai perasaan untuk memukulmu!" ucapnya sinis pada boneka beruang tersebut.

Ceklek, krieet...

"Huwaaa...!" Bruk! Jaejoong langsung jatuh tersungkur ketika ia tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya saat tengah mengayunkan pemukul baseball yang terbuat dari logam yang cukup berat tadi karena konsentrasinya terpecah begitu ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang dibuka orang -entah siapa.

"Aduuuh..." lenguhnya sambil berusaha bangkit, sedang namja bermata musang yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya malah memandangnya aneh seolah-olah bertanya pada Jaejoong 'kau sedang apa tiduran di lantai?'

"Eoh? Yak! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk ke kamarku?!" protes Jaejoong sambil memelototkan mata doenya

"Maidmu bilang kau di sini, yasudah aku masuk sa..ja.."

Gulp,

Yunho menelan ludahnya susah payah begitu ia menyadari bahwa kekasih cantiknya hanya mengenakan singlet hitam ketat dan boxer putih yang sukses mengekspos keindahan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Kulitnya yang putih dan halus, dada yang cukup berisi, pinggang yang sangat ramping, kaki yang indah, dan... dan…

PLAK!

"Aw.." Seketika Yunho menghentikan khayalannya begitu Jaejoong menggeplak kepalanya

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu sampai kemari? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tak mau menemuimu lagi?!" tanya Jaejoong ketus sambil berkacak pinggang

"T-Tapi aku i-ingin menjelaskan segalanya, Jae"

"Tidak perlu"

"Dengarkan dulu"

"Kau buang-buang waktu"

"Tolonglah.."

"..."

"Jae.."

"Baiklah-baiklah! Cepat katakan"

"Begini. Aku..a-aku s-sebenarnya-"

"Kau mau bilang kalau kau menyesal karena sudah mempermainkanku, eoh?" potong Jaejoong

"A-Aku..aku hanya-" Yunho sungguh merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terus bicara dengan terbata-bata kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, sama seperti dulu saat ia meminta namja cantik itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Apa? Kau mau mengaku kan kalau kau itu memang playboy yang suka menyakiti keka-"

"TIDAK! Tidak seperti itu! Aku hanya malu padamu!"

"Eh? Malu?" Jaejoong mengerjap pelan mendengar penuturan Yunho. Namja dingin, cuek dan berwibawa seperti Yunho bisa malu?

Perlahan, Yunho mencoba menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong sambil menatap kedua mata doe bening kekasihnya. Tapi baru sebentar saja, Yunho segera melepaskan genggamannya kemudian menunduk menatap lantai.

"A-aku tidak bisa.." ujar namja tampan itu pelan

"Wae? Apa karena malu?" Yunho mengangguk meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya heran. Ia masih sulit percaya kalau seorang Yunho bisa merasa malu sampai begininya. Kemudian, Jaejoong meletakan tangannya ke dada kiri Yunho.

Benar saja,

Jantung namja tampan itu berdebar tak karuan sampai tangannya gemetaran. Lalu Jaejoong menangkup kedua pipi Yunho, mengarahkan wajah namja itu agar menatapnya.

Aigo.

Wajah namja itu sudah memerah hebat seperti kepiting goreng (bosen kepiting rebus mulu ._.V)

"Su-Sudah, Jae" pinta Yunho untuk menyudahi Jaejoong yang terus menatapnya intens sambil menangkup kedua pipinya

'Ia malu atau phobia sih? Kelihatannya parah sekali' batin Jaejoong heran. Ia pun tersenyum jahil begitu sebuah ide menghinggapinya.

CUP~

"Astaga!" Yunho langsung terhuyung lemas ke belakang begitu bibir cherry Jaejoong mengecup bibir hatinya

"Hihihihi..ternyata memang benar malu~"

"Kau iseng sekali, Jae" Namja cantik yang terkikik geli itu pun mendudukan dirinya ke ranjang queen sizenya.

"Kemarilah, Yunnie. Kau bilang akan menjelaskan segalanya padaku. Ayo, sini duduk"

Pada akhirnya namja bermata musang itu ikut mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang di samping Jaejoong tanpa menyadari seringaian kecil yang terpatri di wajah kekasih cantiknya.

"Baiklah, aku langsung saja. A-aku..aku..aku awalnya tak tertarik untuk memiliki kekasih. Namun ketika ka-kau hadir saat di tingkat dua sebagai siswa baru, a-aku jadi ingin memiliki kekasih. Ya...m-memilikimu. Tapi entah kenapa, setiap berhadapan d-de-denganmu aku tak bisa berbuat atau berbicara apapun. Tubuhku jadi lemas karena jantungku seolah berdebar sangat kencang sampai ingin meledak. Kedengarannya berlebihan, kan. Tapi inilah yang kurasakan. Aku tak pernah bermuluk-muluk ingin bermanja-manja dan memanjakanmu, sudah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku dan menjadi ke-kekasihmu saja sudah suatu keajaiban, Jae. Tapi aku janji aku akan berubah dan menghilangkan rasa maluku yang berlebihan ini! Aku mau berubah menjadi kekasih yang baik asal aku bisa...selalu bersamamu, Jae. A-aku..aku..akusangatmencintaimu!" Yunho menghembuskan napas lega karena telah bisa mengungkapkan segala hal yang ingin disampaikannya pada Jaejoong.

Sedang Jaejoong, ia tersenyum lembut mendengar segala penuturan Yunho. Terutama saat Yunho bilang bahwa namja tampan itu sangat mencintainya meski diucapkan dengan sangat cepat, Jaejoong mengerti bahwa namja bermata musang itu sudah berusaha. Namun sayang, senyum lembut sang bidadari cantik itu berubah menjadi seringaian jahil lagi.

"Kau ingin menghilangkan rasa malumu dengan cepat kan, Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Yunho dan menghadap namja berkulit tan itu

"J-Jae.. A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aish! Demi Tuhaaan! Semalu-malunya Yunho pada Jaejoong, Yunho tetaplah namja normal yang akan 'bereaksi' kalau disuguhi yang seperti ini. Berhati-hatilah Kim – Jung Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung mulai dari hal yang paling intim, emh?" bisik Jaejoong seduktif setelah sempat melumat sekilas bibir hati Yunho.

"M-MWO?!"

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

Esok paginya,

"HUWAAA...AKU TIDAK BISA BERJALAN! YUNNIE BABOYAAA!"

Intinya, seekor beruang tidak akan pernah menolak mangsa yang lewat di hadapannya meskipun beruang itu adalah beruang pemalu. Maka dari itu, jangan coba main-main dengan beruang!

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Lagi-lagi ff yang dibuat mulai jam 2 pagi, jadi maap ya kalo berantakan dan gajebo haha ._.V review? Top of Form


End file.
